


Afraid of your dreams

by Just_Call_Me_Floss



Series: The adventures of Iron Dad and Spider Kid [9]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom, infinity war - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Post Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Floss
Summary: “I don’t sleep. My mind has the scary capability of being dark and demented.”“You afraid of your dreams?”“Yes,” he said quietly.





	Afraid of your dreams

“I don’t sleep. My mind has the scary capability of being dark and demented.”  
“You afraid of your dreams?”  
“Yes,” he said quietly.  
Tony had to remind himself to breath, the tension becoming thicker in the room, choking and suffocating the two of them as the seconds drew out, becoming minutes, neither attempting a word of empty encouragement.   
Peter sat, head bowed, looking down at his bruised hands, eyebrows drawn harshly downwards. Tony could see the dark shadows under the kids eyes, pasty complexion and matted hair, although Peter had his back to the large window, which only seemed to allow in bright light, mocking the somber mood.  
“Pete,” Tony began, finally finding his voice again, shaken and empty, “I’m sorry.” Peter nodded, didn’t bother to say anything back, and Tony tried to ignore the guilt which came with the tears falling down Peters face, “I’m sorry we did this to you.” They continued to sit in silence, neither reaching out as they were far enough apart from one another that they’d have to stretch to lay a comforting hand, but close enough that every move felt too quick, a quick flinch.   
Tony’s own mind was in confusion of overriding or shutting down completely. Of course he should’ve made the kid stay back, not let him get into such a big fight, but everyone was petrified and desperate, and Tony couldn’t really say no when Peter was already there. But when Pepper got hurt, Steve, Clint, Rhodey. It was then that Tony should’ve gotten the kid out of there. But no, no he decidided to keep the kid close, for his ‘protection’ he had tried to justify to himself. It ended up being the worst decision of his life. Nobody, especially not someone so young, should see that much destruction, madness or death in such a short amount of time. It was scaring, not matter the age, but it was worse because it fully ripped Peter from his innocence and childhood. It brought up bad memories, and here, five days after they’d ‘won’, Tony was sat here, watching the boy he brought into this, visibly shake from the stress and panic. The kid looked so young and vulnerable, yet so battle worn that it knocked it into Tony what he had done.  
Of course, the others had tried to usher away the kid, but he refused to leave his mentor. Everyone knew they needed as much help as they could get, but they knew that Peter was too young, but Tony was too valuable to let go from the fight. So the two stayed, fighting side by side, and watched as others fell around them, as other mourned friends and lovers, as they lost their own family. It affected all of those left standing, but Peter was a wild card. He refused to do anything for the first two days, then pretended he was fine for the next two, and it was only when FRIDAY informed Tony that Peter had been awake for over 48 hours that Tony knew that the kid was too much like him already.  
Peter decided to move into the Avengers Complex a week before the fight began, to be closer to the others. May had a room set up, for when she visited, and it was just down the hall from Peter's room. She had stayed for the first two days, then left back for New York, to help with the cleanup as much as she could. That was when Peter pretended he was okay. And Tony had decided to believe him, thinking it was easier to do so, ignored the screams and tantrums, because god dammit, he was broken too. He had lost nearly everyone in one quick swoop, was so close to losing Peter, and it led to his own breakdown.   
In this room, it wasn’t two broken heroes, no, it was shell shocked men back from the front line, the sights of their friends bloody and broken bodies imprinted in their eyelids, never to leave. But it was fine, right? They were heroes, it was their job to sacrifice themselves for others, it’s fine, it was what was expected of them, it didn’t actually affect them, did it?


End file.
